


echo from the past

by Kiatulips



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatulips/pseuds/Kiatulips
Summary: Being in each other's presence is relaxing. They just hope it will last forever.
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	echo from the past

A slight breeze blew by, only further lulling Yuu into the sense of comfort that she felt in this moment. 

She and Ayumu sat back to back underneath a tree, their hands resting by their side on the grass. Earbuds sat in Yuu's ears and a song from µ's played on low volume. The nine's singing voices reached her, but Yuu wasn't exactly focusing on the song anymore. 

Ayumu was eating her lunch and humming a song from her subunit. Yuu could feel this emotion in her intensifying just by hearing her, just by being with her like this-- this sense of comfort, security, warmth. 

It was kinda nice. Yuu smiled to herself, leaning more into Ayumu's back. 

She could hear Ayumu giggling all of a sudden. "This is kinda nostalgic, huh?" 

"Yeah, it really is." Yuu replied, glancing down at her lunch that sat in her lap. She pushed the food around a little bit before raising it up to her mouth and taking a bite. "We haven't done something like this since middle school." 

Yuu could feel old memories running by in her mind. She could see her and Ayumu, the them from their middle school years, sitting shoulder to shoulder as they traded food with one another. 

She could almost feel Ayumu's hand grabbing onto her's as she felt another childhood memory leaving it's footprints. She could see Ayumu leading her into her house after Yuu had fallen at the park and scraped her knee, causing a stream of tears to come. Ayumu never loosened her grip on her hand. Not even a little bit.

The present Ayumu gave a sigh, leaning her head back to stare up at the sky. Her hair tickled Yuu's neck. "Time really does fly by." 

"I don't know." Yuu's eyes flicked to their hands. She held her breath and inched her hand towards her's ever so slightly. "Time feels kinda slow right now." 

Her voice sounded weird. It sounded shaky. Yuu cursed underneath her breath. 

Ayumu was quiet for a moment. 

Time really did start to feel slow. 

Suddenly, Yuu felt Ayumu's hand on top of her's. It was warm.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Her voice reminded Yuu of honey. "I guess it does feel like time isn't moving." 

Yuu's face reddened, but the emotion in her chest sprung forward. She felt like she was being enveloped in these cozy and fuzzy feelings. 

"Hey, we'll..we'll always be together, right?" She asked. 

Ayumu laughed and those cozy and fuzzy feelings started raining down. "Of course! We'll be together when we go to college, when we get jobs, when we get old." 

Ayumu moved her thumb up and down against Yuu's hand. "Or at least, I really, really would like it if it could be that way."

"It will be." Yuu stated it like it was a fact. "I mean, it already feels weird for me when we aren't together, like..like something's missing." 

Ayumu turned so she could face Yuu. Her cheeks were red. "Really? It's the same way for me! It's like..being with you makes me feel like, um.." 

"More complete?" Yuu suggested. 

Ayumu nodded, a smile on her face. Yuu felt like those feelings of her's had erupted into a blizzard. "Yeah! More complete!" 

A silence then descended upon them, the two simply looking at each other for a moment before they both started giggling. 

"That sounded like something from a cheesy romance movie." Ayumu laughed. 

"It really did!" Yuu agreed as she laughed. 

The two laughed for a bit longer before eventually settling down. They soon went back to relaxing in each other's company, except they were no longer back to back. 

Ayumu leaned against the tree with Yuu's legs resting on top of her's. Yuu laid her head against Ayumu's shoulder, their fingers laced together. 

Yuu felt like she could melt in this moment. These warm feelings of her's danced around her. 

Yuu squeezed Ayumu's hand. 

Ayumu squeezed back.


End file.
